


A Stupid Heart Will Want Another Stupid Heart

by ValNyte



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Disappointment, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: The heart wants what it wants despite all other factors.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	A Stupid Heart Will Want Another Stupid Heart

**Author's Note:**

> also up on my twst sideblog spindlebeforesunset

"So, why precisely do you hate him more now?"

"Strong words, Rook. It is more of an apparent dislike because he is talented at behaving like a throw rug."

"...Right."

Rook quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Vil over his teacup. He did not care much for chrysanthemum tea in general, but he knew from experience that once Vil brought it out in the lounge, there would be something up. Maybe he should have connected two and two earlier on regarding what happened during morning classes. 

Vil was still aggravated over the group presentation that Leona was late to by more than half.

"Don't look at me like that," Vil set his teacup down with an uncharacteristic clatter. 

"No bad intention. But you look like you are more disappointed than the usual."

"What do you mean, Rook? He exists to disappoint others... and himself, if you don't mind my adding."

"Well, if you knew that, then why did you hope that he would be early?"

"Wishful thinking he would get a spine."

Rook did not miss the tiniest of bites in Vil's voice. But he did not make any other comment when Vil put hand under chin and drifted off. _Ah, to see Roi de Poison not realize he's starting to have a crush on Roi de Leon. It's a tragedy in the making!_  
\---  
"Wow... never seen you this hung up over some stupid project."

"I did not mean to sleep in."

"Sure you didn't. But you did show up in the end, so Professor Trein won't exactly write you off with a zero."

Leona pretended to yawn, and turned away from Ruggie to face the wall af his room. "Not him I'm worried about."

Ruggie scratched his head. This was not like Leona at all - minus the sleepy part. Or maybe his group mates chewed him out, especially because Vil was there, scolding him since first year. But why though, there was nothing new in that? 

"If you don't have anything better to do, you can leave. I'll sleep."

"I call it improvement that you're starting to care enough to be disappointed."

"Good night!"

"Yeah, night. You're not gonna get scolded, cheer up." Oh, he probably wanted to make them shut up again, alright. Maybe the prissy one to shut the hell up, as always.

Ruggie stopped in the path to his room. Leona Kingscholar could not have been stupidly crushing on Vil Schoenheit the whole time right? His head started to spin with dangerous what-ifs, each one wilder than the last. _But that is sad right? They don't match at all._


End file.
